1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of skin diseases, particularly seborrheoa, psoriasis, pityriases, simplex and steatoides, simple dandruff and persistent scalp itch.
2. Prior Art
In the treatment of skin diseases, particularly disorders of the scalp, including seborrheoa, psoriasis, pityriases, simplex and steatoides, simple dandruff and persistent scalp itch, a variety of chemicals particularly resorcin, liquor picis carbonis and menthol have proven to be generally efficacious. Resorcin dissolved in alcohol and used in the treatment of scalp conditions has only been mildly successful. Liquor picis carbonis, in order to obtain only minor relief must be used in vast quantities and its odor and colour militate against its wider use. Menthol itself simply gives relief against itching and irritation.